


send tweet

by Mars_and_Moon



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Ben Hanscom Loves Beverly Marsh, Comedian Richie Tozier, F/M, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Post-Canon, Social Media, The Losers Club (IT) Love Each Other, Twitter, bill denbrough writes a decent ending, minor homophobia, okay but this was actually fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-13 00:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21235202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mars_and_Moon/pseuds/Mars_and_Moon
Summary: liv @livhatelaughbeverly marsh: **breaths**ben hanscom: i would die for yourichie tozier @trashmouth@livhatelaugh i'm wheezing at the accuracy





	send tweet

**Author's Note:**

> okay but i had a lot of fun writing this so uhhh tell me if you would like some more 
> 
> enjoy

**richie tozier ** _ @trashmouth _

one time i hit a clown with a baseball bat. 

also this is a coming tweet: i’m gay.

** Beverly **_@BeverlyMarsh_

we been knew 

** stream spn ** _ @lily__pad _

this tweet is wild from start to finish

**josie ** _ @jo_mamma _

was anybody going to tell richie tozier came out or???????

** neato ** _ @tozierstan _

i’m sorry he did what

** phil ** _ @phillycheesesteak _

_ @jo_mamma _wHaTA

**ollie ** _ @queerwithfear _

_ @trashmouth _you gay?? 

** richie tozier ** _ @trashmouth _

hell yeah 

** ollie ** _ @queerwithfear _

_ @trashmouth _ fucking called it 

**Bill ** _ @Bill.Denbrough _

My newest book "Kain" is out now! I'm super excited to let this book out into the world, it took a lot of editing and teamwork, but I like to think it was worth it. 

** Momo ** _ @meepmorpmeep _

…..this book is gay 

** Bill ** _ @Bill.Denbrough _

yes

** Momo ** _ @meepmorpmeep _

thank god 

**Kathy** _@KathyJenkins_

_ @Bill.Denbrough _ your new book makes me sick, you had no reason to shove homosexuailty onto your characters! 

**Bill ** _ @Bill.Denbrough _

_ @KathyJenkins _ [1/?] You don't have to read it. And this book is actually one of the first I ever finished, I was unable to publish it for several years due to 

** Bill ** _ @Bill.Denbrough _

[2/?] Me making the main romance a non-heterosexual one. I am a horror writer, romance is not the main focus of my books, but I saw a space 

**Bill ** _ @Bill.Denbrough _

[3/?] In horror in which people had to always watch themselves be the joke, the villain, the first one to die. 

**Bill ** _ @Bill.Debbrough _

[4/4] I wrote and published this book for them. Not you. I only hope I've done them justice. 

**Hayley ** _ @haybay _

the only valid author is _ @Bill.Denbrough _ and i will fight you on it 

** JJ ** _ @whoopsihateit _

hayley you literal despise horror 

** Hayley ** _ @haybay _

yeah but bill denbrough called out a homophobe and unburied the gays,,,,,,,,

**Ben ** _ @BenHanscomDesigns _

when you get to build your future wife a house 

** Beverly ** _ @BeverlyMarsh _

My Heart Burns There Too 

**Ben ** _ @BenHanscomDesigns _

I Love You So Much

**Johnson ** _ @PatJohnson _

M**SH FA***ON is canceled due to Be*v*r*y M*r*h being a cheating bitch 

** Stan ** _ @StanTheMan _

_ @PatJohnson _ is canceled for being a douchebag who supports an abusive rapist 

**Beverly ** _ @BeverlyMarsh _

………#MeToo 

**Audra Phillips ** _ @AudraPhillips _

#MeToo 

**Stan ** _ @StanTheMan _

Her. 

**richie tozier ** _ @trashmouth _

this is a post about ur wife and we all know it 

** Stan ** _ @StanTheMan _

_ @trashmouth _HER 

**richie tozier ** _ @trashmouth _

_ @StanTheMan _ we get it your in love and not dead on the inside 

**Patty ** _ @Patricia_Uris _

My husband,,,,,an angel 

** Junie ** _ @forthgradejunie _

we know, mrs. uris 

** Patty ** _ @Patricia_Uris _

do your homework, Junie 

**Junie ** _ @fourthgradejunie _

yes mrs. uris 

**Mike ** _ @mikehanlon _

Support Public Libraries Or Feel The Wrath 

** Bill** _@Bill.Dendrough _

^^^^^

** Dann ** _ @dinodann _

libraries!!!! 

** Mike ** _ @mikehanlon _

@dinodann Libraries!!! 

** Bill ** _ @Bill.Denbrough _

pure 

**Eds ** _ @EddieSpaghetti _

richie won't tell me how to change my twitter name 

** richie tozier ** _ @trashmouth _

cute cute cute 

** Eds** _@EddieSpaghetti _

gay

** richie tozier ** _ @trashmouth _

no shit 

**ollie ** _ @queerwithfear _

okay so richie tozier is dating some guy named eddie who only posts pics of a cat and random rants about health. i would die for him. 

** richie tozier** _@trashmouth _

so would i 

**Molly ** _ @mallymolly _

_ @EddieSpaghetti _ do you support free health care? 

** Eds ** _ @EddieSpaghetti _

FREE HEALTH CARE IS AN ESSENTIAL PART OF MAKING THE USA A TRULY GOOD COUNTRY. PEOPLE SHOULDN'T HAVE TO CHOOSE BETWEEN LIVING HEALTHY AND BEING ABLE TO FEED THEMSELVES 

** Molly** _@mallymolly_

_ @EddieSpaghetti _ ur a god and i love u

**richie tozier ** _ @trashmouth _

what if i made a netflix special,,,,,,jk jk

** richie tozier** _@trashmouth _

u n l e s s 

**suzie ** _ @garbagecannot _

is _ @trashmouth _ really getting a netflix speical??? 

** richie tozier ** _ @trashmouth _

_ @garbagecannot _,,,,,,,,,maybe so 

**stream palace nights ** _ @jojoswayz _

is nobody going to talk about the fact that _ @trashmouth _ is out here quoting memes? 

** kai** _@waterboy _

i know we talk about _ @trashmouth _ coming out and him knowing memes...but is anybody going to talk about the fact that he hit a clown with a baseball bat??

** Eds ** _ @EddieSpaghetti _

in his defense,,,,the clown was trying to kill him 

** cåss** _@bibibitch_

i sorry w h a t 

** Eds ** _ @EddieSpaghetti _

it was an interesting two days 

**Buzzfeed** _@Buzzfeed _

27 Reasons Why Richie Tozier Should Be Your Favourite Comedian [_ @trashmouth _]

** Eds ** _ @EddieSpaghetti _

1] he shouldn't be 

** richie tozier ** _ @trashmouth _

…...i mean fair 

**Buzzfeed Unsolved ** _ @BuzzfeedUnsolved _

Mike Hanlon [_ @mikehanlon _] joins us on tonight's episode about the mysterious town of Derry, Maine. 

** dija ** _ @puturname _

as somebody who grew up two towns over i can assure you that place smokes crack 

** dylan** _@dydydylan _

oof mood 

**Ben ** _ @BenHanscomDesign _

this is a callout post: stop talking shit about my wife. i will manifest in your bedroom and stare at you. 

** polly ** _ @pollypacket _

ben hanscom loving his wife is the energy i want in my life 

**liv ** _ @livhatelaugh _

beverly marsh: **breaths** 

ben hanscom: i would die for you

** richie tozier ** _ @trashmouth _

_ @livhatelaugh _i'm wheezing at the accuracy 

**Beverly ** _ @BeverlyMarsh _

my husband,,,,,,,full of love,,,,,full of good,,,,,,,i live for this man 

** Patty ** _ @Patricia_Uris _

okay but,,,,,me _ @StanTheMan _

**jackie ** _ @horrorstan _

just finished Kain by_ @Bill.Debrough _,,,,,where's the movie deal 

** jackie ** _ @horrorstan _

#MakeTheKainMovie

**bree ** _ @breetree _

#MakeTheKainMovie 

**Mike ** _ @mikehanlon _

#MakeTheKainMovie

**Eds** _@EddieSpaghetti_

#MakeTheKainMovie

**Bill ** _ @Bill.Denbrough _

why is #MakeTheKainMovie trending?? 

** Audra Phillips ** _ @AudraPhillips _

#MakeTheKainMovie

**Netflix ** _ @NETFLIX _

Stream "Richie Tozier: Let’s Get One Thing Straight" starting this Thursday

** richie tozier ** _ @trashmouth _

whoops i made a comedy special 

** Molly ** _ @mallymolly _

yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes

** Eds** _@EddieSpaghetti _

i had to listen to him write jokes for months on end,,,,please watch the fucking special 

** richie tozier **@trashmouth

@EddieSpaghetti <3 <3 <3 

**betty **@bettyburnuhm 

sometimes a family is a fashion designer, an architect, a stand-up comedian, a horror writer, a risk analyst, and an account #thelosersclub

** richie tozier **@trashmouth

oof your right #thelosersclub

** Beverly ** _ @BeverlyMarsh _

#thelosersclub

** Bill ** _ @Bill.Denbrough _

#thelosersclub

** Ben ** _ @BenHanscomDesign _

#thelosersclub

** Eds ** _ @EddieSpaghetti _

#thelosersclub

** Stan ** _ @StanTheMan _

#thelosersclub

** Mike ** _ @mikehanlon _

#thelosersclub

**Author's Note:**

> i've fallen down this rabbit hole. i'm not leaving it. i like it, it's warm.


End file.
